


His First Mate The Mermaid

by DeuBun



Series: Mer Deuce! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Falling In Love, Human/Monster Romance, Idiots in Love, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug, Portgas D. Ace-centric, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: Instead of finding another person on Sixis, Ace finds a mermaid
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mer Deuce! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932406
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	His First Mate The Mermaid

Honestly, when Ace set sail he had hoped for a grand adventure. Tales of wild encounters, and grandiose treasure filling his mind as he traveled across the East Blue. So of course when he heard about an island that had treasure hidden on it he had to check it out! So why did it end up like this?

Three days. That's how long he had been stranded on the island of Sixis. Three days of no food, and little resources to use. He had faith in his own survival skills, sure, but this still was far from being an ideal situation. The whole island was just against him! He would take one step forward, and ten steps back. Everytime he thought he was getting somewhere it would all fall apart. 

The lack of food was probably the worst part. Sure, getting food wasn't necessarily as easy a task growing up. But It was nothing to this level. There were at least animals to hunt, and fruit that grew plentifully throughout the jungle. Unlike Sixis where everything was either dead, or inedible. Hell! Even the fish avoided the place like it was the plague! Only swimming in the safe area that was past the raging currents that had trapped him in the first place. He could handle a few days without food, but the damn fish taunting him like that made him want to scream! 

Honestly he was starting to get annoyed with it all on the third night. The feeling of defeat washing over him like a splash of cold water. All because of the events that had transpired that day. Ace tried to build a raft earlier in the day. Forging the thing from branches, and leaves that he had collected throughout the first few days. He had hoped it would be his ticket off the island, but that was snuffed out the moment it hit the water. Instantly getting decimated by the rough currents that had taken out his boat the first time. 

Now here he was. Wet, hungry, and with no clue how he was going to get off this hell island. Obviously he had no intention to die here if he can help it. If he dies, then he dies, but that didn't mean he was giving up without a fight. Yeah, fuck this island! He’ll figure out how to leave even if it was the last thing he would do! That was probably what Luffy would say if he was here with him. The thought of his precious little brother only made a new emotion start to take him over, loneliness. 

To Ace, being alone was worse than death. He didn't even realize how terrible being by his lonesome was until he met Sabo, and later Luffy. They showed him a whole new world, and now it just felt wrong to be all by himself once again. He kind of just wished he had someone to talk to. Was that so much to ask for? His train of thought was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly. Going hungry again, and homesick. What a great combo! Whatever, he’ll worry about it all tomorrow. 

When he woke up though, he was met with a new problem. A big person sized problem to be exact. You see, when he woke up that morning he had plans to see if maybe any food had drifted ashore from the current. What he did not expect was to find a dead body laying face down in the sand, debris covering the bottom half of its body as it came onto shore. Only able to stand and watch as the ocean tide continued to roll up and submerge the unmoving soul. 

Ok, what was he supposed to do? 

Last he checked there wasn't exactly a specific protocol for what you're supposed to do when you find a dead body. Even if there was, he doubted any of it mattered on a deserted island. He stood around dumbly for a little longer. Hoping that the mystery person would just pop right back up, and say they were alive. Though after waiting a few minutes with no results he was lost. 

Slowly he moved closer, taking in the strangers appearance as he did so. He was obviously a man, shirtless chest and muscular body making it evident to even him. And when Ace looked closer he realized that strangely enough he also seemed pretty unharmed. Pale skin untouched, and shining as the sun reflected off his wet body. That current practically tossed Ace around like a ragdoll! It was a miracle he wasn't ripped to shreds himself! This guy got off lucky, well, if not for the whole being dead thing. 

Starting to feel a little better about the whole thing he crouched down. Unable to help himself as he got closer to stare at the mystery. This guy had really nice hair now that he noticed. Light blue in color, and just long enough to reach his chin. A part of him was a little jealous as his curly, and untamed mop couldn't even compare to it. He plucked up a strand of sopping wet hair, feeling it between his fingers as he ogled over its gorgeous texture. Wow, it was soft too! Could a man’s hair be this soft!? Though as he too in the lovely locks his eyes trailed down to the debris littering the man’s body. Something tugging deep within his heart when he saw it. He should probably remove all of that, give the man a proper burial. It was only respectful after all. 

Carefully he began to take apart the mountain of trash. driftwood, seaweed, and a large net all seemed to be stuck to the man. Tangled, and jumbled up into a large mound. Though he didn't have to work for long until he was forced to stop. Eyes wide when he pulled off a piece and driftwood, and saw a peek of what was underneath. 

"Shit!" He fell back, scurrying as far away as he could from the dead ma-no, creature! Yeah, creature! He continued to stare wide eyed as he tried to piece together if this was truly happening, or if he was hallucinating from hunger. You can hallucinate from hunger? Right!? His eyes might as well just bug out of his head at this point! Because there was no way he was seeing this right now! 

Instead of a pair of legs he was face to face with a tail. Shining blue scales of all variety, feathery tail fin that was in disarray, and webbed hands with sharp claws. Ace gulped when he saw those needle sharp nails. If he was alive the mermaid could easily cut him open with those. 

It also seemed like his previous assessment was wrong when it came to it being uninjured. Its poor tail was covered in bleeding cuts, and the fin looked like it got shredded. Some of the pieces felt like they were hanging on by a thread, and Ace couldn't help but wince at the sight. 

He leaned forward, poking at the thing before jolting back once again. Holy hell, that was a real mermaid. Of course Ace has heard of them before (who hasn't!?), but never had he seen one in the flesh. They were very elusive creatures. Not even some of the most experienced pirates had seen a mermaid up close! Just one of their scales could earn you a fortune on the black market, and a live one would have you live comfortably for the rest of your life. Though Ace never cared for such things. He was just happy to see one in the flesh, even if it was dead. He moved a little closer to it. He wondered if he could fry it up, and eat it? 

The moment he reached forward towards the body he froze. Eyes locked onto the hand of the mermaid, its webbed fingers twitching slightly in the harsh sun. Oh crap it's alive! All plans from before were now thrown out of the window. Using his strength to flip over the mer onto his back. 

“Hey! Fish! Are you ok!? Can you hear me?” He lightly slapped his cheeks, watching in shock as the mermaid winced at the contact. Oh my god he really was ok! Honestly, he couldn't help but feel a swell of joy at that. He wasn't going to be alone anymore! 

Though when Ace got a good look at its face, he froze. He had really well structured features. Skin was smooth, and perfectly sculpted cheekbones gave him an ethereal look. There was also a blue mask covering the top part of his face, but honestly it had no effect with how much he looked like a greek statue. I mean, it wasn't exactly human so he guessed that made sense. But it still kind of blew him away just how flawless he was. He wondered what was under the mask? A scar maybe? 

Unable to control himself any longer he reached a hand forward, hovering over the mask with crazed curiosity. I mean, it wouldn't care that much, right? Why the hell did a mermaid need to wear a mask anyway? 

Though of course, luck was not on his side. The moment his hand even grazed the mysteries blue material the mermaid's eyes flew open. Deep bluish grey pools that looked around in wonder, and confusion. Ace couldn't help but get lost within them. They were just like the ocean after all. A perfect replica of what the sea looked like on a foggy morning. Mysterious, and practically calling to him for adventure. He was so lost within them that he barely noticed how the strangers expression began to morph, sharp teeth now barred as he let out a low growl. 

He was thrown back once again when the mermaid launched forward. Teeth snapping, and claws swinging towards him with the intent to kill. The pirate was barely able to escape in time before he became a mermaid's lunch! Ace just cautiously watched as it rolled back onto its stomach, holding itself up with its hands as it snarled and hissed at him. More reminiscent of an angry cat than a person. 

He held his hands up in a mock surrender, trying his best to make himself seem as non threatening as possible. “Hey, it's ok.” He tried to move closer, but had to stop when he was almost slashed at again. Shit! “Look, I know you're scared, but I'm not the one that hurt you! I have no interest in hurting you! I just want to help!” He just got more strings of growls in response. Each one stabbing the pirate again and again in the chest. “Do you speak English? Eeeennn-glish!” He waved his hands around, obvious frustration showing as he stared daggers at the raging merman. He just got a hiss in response. 

Of course he gets a fish that doesn't understand him. Perfect! He plopped down criss cross applesauce style in front of the mer. Well, he did ask for someone to talk to. Right? The fish was someone to talk to, even if he wasn't going to be talking back to him. Ace supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. A pout appeared on his features as he watched the mermaid try to get back to the ocean. Wiggling, and dragging itself away from him to the best of the blue haired mer’s ability. The poor thing wincing everytime it tried though due to the injured tail. Yeah, it wasn't leaving anytime soon. Not in that state at least. 

“Ace.” It turned to look at him, those ocean like eyes glaring at him when it heard his voice. “My name is Ace. A-se. AAAAA-se.” He pointed to himself as he repeated his name, hoping for any recognition to flash across the mer’s features. Then he pointed at it. “And you? Name?” No response, great. “Name? Nae-meh?” He tried to speak slowly, but he honestly felt like he sounded stupid. Especially since he still didn't get any sign that the thing understood him. Instead, for some reason, he looked sad. Turning away from Ace to ignore him in a way that seemed a lot more sorrowful than he expected. 

Ace just groaned to himself before falling onto his back, staring up at the sun as though it was going to magically help him. He was really going to need a miracle here. How was he supposed to help the fish if it tried to kill him everytime he did? Plus, when he peeked at the mer again, he saw the poor guy's skin was starting to become slightly pink. The sun was already burning him with its intensity, and last he checked mers really shouldn't be in the sun for too long. They really were just very big fish. 

Slowly he sat back up. Pulling off the yellow button up he was wearing, and his eyes never leaving the merman as he did so. Thankfully the blue haired mer was distracted trying to pull himself back to the ocean, and didn't see him coming. Quickly Ace tossed his shirt on top of it. Watching as the merman began to flail, and freak out the moment the fabric touched his pale skin. Honestly, Ace could only roll his eyes at the dramatics.

“I’m literally trying to keep you from burning to death in the sun!” The mer once again turned to stare at him, but this time he didn't get growled at. Instead those stormy eyes stared deep into him, calculating, and seeming to try and figure out if he was a threat. “You need shade.” He wasn't sure why he was trying to explain himself, not like it understood, but a part of him hoped his tone would at least reach him. 

Thankfully the merman stayed quiet, but did still try to inch away from him. His shirt sitting peaceful on top of his blue haired head as it provided a little bit of escape from the sun. He guessed that worked? It did allow him to see his scales in all their beauty at least! 

The body of the tail seemed to shift in color from a light blue, to seafoam green counting on how the sun reflected on it. Though as it slowly moved out towards his dorsal and tail fin the blue became darker. Creating a beautiful gradient on his large feathery fins. He didn't even realize mermaids could have unique fin shapes like that, always just assumed they all looked like the ones in picture books. It did pique his curiosity even more though as he tried to decipher what type of fish the mer reminded him of. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a low rumble that came from the merman in front of him. Crap, he probably got caught staring. Whatever, it wasn't like he cared what the fish thought. Right? 

“Come on, let's get you out of the sun. You’ll thank me later.” He stood back up, merman flinching as he did so. Ace just tried to pay it no mind. He didn't like the fact the mer was scared of him, but he guessed the blue haired man had a right to be frightened of the pirate. Especially since he wasn't going to like what he was about to do, but tough. It had to be done! He just needed to get it over with. 

Swiftly he grasped the merman’s tail with both hands. Doing his best to keep a tight grip as the mer struggled, and hissed in his hold. Alright, here he goes. With all his strength he began to drag the mer across the beach. Moving slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed as he made his way towards a cluster of trees a little bit away. The act only being more challenging when big dumb fish began to scream, and claw at the sand beneath him. Looking for anything he can grip to so he can stop Ace in his endeavors. Geez, can’t he see he's trying to help!? Thankfully it seemed Ace was stronger than an injured mermaid at least. 

“There you go fish! You escape death for today!” He finally dropped him when they were under the safety of the tree canopy. Having to dodge claws, and teeth as he tried to help the merman into a more comfortable position. It didn't even seem to realize they were in a new place until he finally just let him go to his own devices. Its eyes shot all around in pure confusion as it looked over the leaves, and tree trunks. Was he supposed to be shocked a mermaid didn't know what a tree was, or not? He crouched down next to it again, a little done with this shit but still wanting more than anything to help. 

“Can I try to fix that now, or?” Ace pointed towards the large gash on his tail, hoping the fish would get the message. He almost had his finger bit off instead. A part of him was kind of offended it still didn't like him, but whatever. He can't let himself get hung up about it. 

“Tail! It's bleeding! If I dont wrap it up you’ll continue to bleed stupid fish!” Ace could just leave it to die, cook him up and eat the mer once he kicked the bucket, but he couldn't. He couldn't just leave him when he was hurt, and suffering. His conscience just wouldn't allow that. Whether fish liked it or not he was helping. 

He left the fish to his wallowing. Deciding to use the small bit of energy he had to collect some suitable leaves to use as makeshift bandages. He used to do this a lot for Luffy, and Sabo. Using leaves to wrap up their cuts, and scrapes until they could get something more suitable. Great, he was starting to get homesick again. He would have to push those thoughts aside for right now. At the moment the mermaid was his priority. 

“Ok fish, stay still.” Sadly he didn't have anything to clean the wound with, but keeping it wrapped up should work for now. He thought so? Ace was the farthest thing from a doctor after, but he could try at least. He began to reach for the tail again, but the mer just retaliated again. Launching at him with a sharp growl. Its claw reaching out and landing a shallow cut to his cheek. No matter how much it stung he refused to run, or flinch. So, he went slow. Making sure that the mermaid was watching the entire time as he gently touched the scales, the merman tensed up at the gentle touch but still never took his eyes off him. The scales felt weird. Not slimy, or anything like that, but just very smooth. Kind of like petting one of the snakes on Dawn island. 

He quickly bandaged up the wound. Not wanting to put the mermaid through any more stress than it already had been through. The blue haired man’s expression relaxing as it looked over its now wrapped up wound, seeming to be admiring the handiwork. Eyes then moving to stare at him, flecks of confusion sparking within the blue and grey. He wondered what it was thinking? 

“We’ll have you up and kic-I mean swimming soon. Then you can swim off back to your fish family like nothing happened.” I mean, it must have a family somewhere. Didn't mermaids travel in pods or something like that? Though when he said those words the mermaid just seemed to become upset. His expression turned to one of anger as he looked away from the human. Ok, he guessed it was still angry at him?

All of a sudden something surprising happened. The mermaid reached up, and gently cupped his cheek with his webbed hand. The show of affection was a little awkward, but Ace appreciated the thought. Blue eyes trained onto the wound it caused with big, sad, eyes. Did it feel sorry? Honestly, it wasn't a big deal to him. One little scratch won't kill him. 

He was about to tell him everything was ok, but then he began to hear beautiful singing coming from the mermaid. Well, it was more like soft humming, but it was still very pretty. The gorgeous sound ringing out throughout the air, and filling him with a kaleidoscope of emotion. Sadness, loneliness, and frustration all poured into one song. He was so entranced with it that Ace didn't even realize when it ended. It was only a few short minutes of music, but to him it felt like hours. Lost in those stormy blue eyes until he was finally able to snap out of it. When he reached for where the mer’s hand was he realized that his cut had somehow magically healed. 

“O-Oh, thanks.” The mermaid only just blinked at him in response. Pulling his hand away to curl into himself, choosing to face away from Ace. Honestly the young pirate missed that hand on his cheek. It was so comforting, and after being alone for so long it was all he could ask for. So, mermaids had magic healing songs? That was new. 

“Guess it's just you and me now, um. What in the world am I supposed to call you? I don't know your name so….” He plopped back down on the ground, lost in thought as the mermaid just continued to ignore him. Blue hair tousled up in a funny way which made him chuckle. 

“Um, how about I just call you Wave? Like your hair?” The merman stayed quiet, but did raise its tail so he could thump it down on the sand in an annoyed manner. Was that a no? “Ok? Stormy?” Wait? Could that be seen as a stripper name? “Uh, nevermind that one. How about Deuce? I forgot what it means, but it sounds cool.” He didn't get an annoyed thump this time at least. Instead the mer turned to stare at him, his eyes wide like a curious puppy. He had to admit, it was kind of cute.

“Ok, from now on you're Deuce!”

~~~~~~~~~~

Though Deuce couldn't understand him he still made a great talking partner. Yes, blame it on his lonely human mind! But he just needed someone to talk to at this point! Weirdly enough sometimes it seemed like the mer was listening. Eyes staring at him in rapt attention as though he was eating up every word that came out of his mouth. That couldn't be it though, right? 

Throughout the next couple of days he ended up talking a lot about Luffy. Mostly just retelling stories from their childhood that never failed to bring a smile to his face. They seemed to entertain Deuce too as the blue haired man would even crack a smile every once in a while, but Ace was sure he wasn't smiling because of the stories. He was probably just smiling because Ace was talking in an excited tone, and also smiling from ear to ear. Whatever the reason he was glad to see Deuce’s lovely smile. 

The two of them were still starving too. The poor mermaid did not handle it as well as him, and each day he became weaker. His scales became a little less vibrant as well which was upsetting. Sometimes soaking him in water made things better (something he did everyday), but it didn't cure the issue. Nothing would unless he could feed Deuce. What did mermaids even eat? Fish? Seaweed? He had no idea. 

He also began to work on another raft. This one he had already spent a whole day collecting materials for, and this one was turning out bigger than the ones in the past. He was absolutely planning to take Deuce with him after all! So he needed it to be big enough for the two of them! They were friends now, right? So it only made sense. 

“You know, if I was a couple years younger I probably would have given up by now.” He was talking to Deuce as he worked. The mermaid watched him with rapt attention as he did so, and helped braid a few leaves to use as a makeshift rope while he listened. Weirdly enough he was very good at braiding, and Ace didn't want to question it. He was helping, and that was all that mattered. 

“I thought my entire life that I didn't deserve to be alive. It wasn't until my brothers came into my life- I already told you about them, they gave me a new purpose. They made me feel loved, and alive.” He finished up with the part he was working on, setting it aside so he could start with the next piece of the raft. Deuce stopping his braiding as well to stare at him with those alluring blue grey eyes. 

“What about you? Do you have any brothers? A father, and mother? I heard it's rare for mermaids to be alone, so i've been wondering what your story is?” Of course Deuce didn't respond, and instead just stared off at the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “Oh well, it isnt my place to ask.” 

His tail still wasn't fully healed. The gash still gross, and fleshy like the day he found him. Ace had tried pretty much anything that could help, but nothing really seemed to work. Did mermaids just heal differently? It was possible. They were a completely different species after all. It seemed like there was nothing he could do until they were off the island. It was disappointing, but what else could he do?

“Back to what I was saying. I still don't think I really deserve to be alive. Honestly, the fact I got this far is a shock!” He had no idea why it was so easy to open up to the blue haired mermaid. Maybe it was because he didn't understand him no matter what he said. So for once he could say whatever he wanted without any fear of judgement. “Maybe it would have been better if the son of the pirate king died away. Then his cursed bloodline wouldn't have to live on, and people could be happy.” If Luffy was there, he would have probably stopped him from talking like that. Tell him that he’s Ace, and that was all that mattered. Though little did he know he was getting an answer whether he liked it or not. 

“You're Gold Rogers son!?” Then silence. Ace was only able to stare like a deer in headlights as he tried to process what he just heard. You have got to be kidding him! His face paled as he slowly turned to stare at the offending voice. Dark brown eyes locking onto wild stormy greys, and he knew the owner of those eyes had to be the one to speak.

“Deuce? You've been able to speak this entire time!?” The mermaid slowly began to realize what he just did. His face turned a light pink, and then his eyes set themselves into a glare. He turned his gaze away from him, refusing to even give him a glance as he seemed to boil with anger. 

“Get out of my sight.” Ace just did as he was asked. Sadness pooling in his heart as he slowly got up, and walked away from the mer. If Deuce wanted nothing to do with him then that was fine. Who was he to tell him otherwise. He was the son of a monster after all. 

He didn't go near the mermaid for the rest of the day. Making sure to stay out of his sight, and just let him do his own thing. It was hard for him though. Since Deuce couldn't really move without help the most he could do was flop pitifully around on the hot sand. The mer wincing the moment his skin came in contact with the burning ground. It probably hurt like a bitch. Ace just watched as he tried to pull himself back to the water, only to stop halfway. His injured tail probably hurting terribly at this point as well. He wanted to go help him badly, but when the mermaid caught sight of him he hissed at him in warning. Yeah, he had no plans to get his face clawed off today.

So…..Deuce can talk? If so, why didn't he just speak beforehand? It really didn't make much sense to Ace. It just seemed silly to him. Though he was slightly embarrassed that he kind of unloaded his heart to the fish. He really only did it because he thought Deuce had no idea what he was saying! Yeah! That’s it! 

Ace could only try and shake those thoughts away. No reason to think about it when they were not on speaking terms, right? Honestly it was all he could think about as he foraged for food, and more raft materials. He still wanted to take the mermaid with him when he left, but would Deuce even let him?

That was when he tripped over it. While lost in his thoughts he ended up face first in the sand, and the culprit was a bright orange fruit. Rich in color, and covered in a thick swirled pattern. It was weird looking, but it was also food! Food was food! He quickly snatched it up, absolutely forgetting about the wood he had before as he did so. Things are finally looking up, and he could barely believe it! 

He could barely contain himself as he practically burst back to the beach. Fruit in hand, and staring at it like it was about to jump at him. Did it fall from heaven!? He bet it did because holy hell!? He was about to take a large bite from it, wanting nothing more than to fill his empty stomach, but he stopped before he could eat it. Eyes waning away from the orange fruit so he could stare at the mermaid a little ways away. 

He looked to be crying now. His skin slightly burned pink from being right in the sun for too long, and cursing up a storm as he thumped his tail against the sand angrily. It was slightly pitiful, and it did make Ace feel bad for him. He knew the blue haired mermaid would be pissed to once again have to deal with him, but in good conscience it was hard for him to leave the guy alone. Oh well, here goes nothing. 

He slowly made his way back to the mermaid. Being careful to not scare him as Deuce just glared holes into his very soul. Cursing more as he tried to wiggle away. It was hard for Ace to not laugh at the weird movement. Weren't mermaids supposed to be ethereal, and graceful?

Before Deuce could say anything he ripped the fruit in half, the mermaid's blue eyes never leaving his form as he gently placed the biggest half down on the ground. Making sure it was arm's reach of the blue haired mer before he carefully plopped criss cross applesauce in front of him. Though Deuce never made a move to take it, and instead stared at him with such venom in his eyes. Seeing those amazing eyes with tears still pouring out of them pained the young pirate. 

“I didn't poison it, or anything.” All he got was a confused expression, so Ace continued to speak. “I’ll even take a bite first if it makes you feel better.” That only seemed to shock the mermaid more. Propping himself back up with his arms so they could somewhat be face to face. 

“Why?” It was all he said, but something else was written all over his face. Surprise, anger, and confusion were flashing all across his features. His tail was also lightly moving up and down, and it reminded Ace of leaves blowing in the wind. He wondered if it was a habit he had when he was lost in thought? 

“To prove I did-” He was interrupted by the gentle shimmering blue tail from before thumping heavily against the sand. Fury overtook the mer’s face as he growled, and snarled. 

“Stop it! You can't trick me! All humans do is think of themselves! I bet you're just trying to gain my trust so you can sell me!” Ace was a little taken aback by the yelling, but he still stood his ground. Doing his best to try and come up with something that wouldn't just upset Deuce more than he already was. 

“Why would I want to sell you? We’re on a deserted island, and last I checked no one is buying mermaids here!” He waved his arms around, exaggerating his point. The mermaid in front of him was still baring his teeth, his face slightly pink from a sunburn beginning to form. “Also, even if there was, I wouldn't sell you. I dont sell my friends.” it was the truth! Deuce had become his friend during these past couple days. Whether he liked it, or not, Ace was not just going to abandon him. 

“Friends? Your stupid if you think we’re friends. We just met three days ago!” Deuce was crying again. Tears pouring down his face as they sparkled in the blazing sun. Ace wasn't really sure why he was crying, but he wanted more than anything to make him feel better. Slowly he inched closer, and placed a hand to the mer’s back. Rubbing comforting circles on it just like Sabo used to do for him when he was feeling down. 

“Yeah, but you spent those three days listening to me ramble on, braided ropes for the raft, and you even healed that cut on my cheek! You didn't have to do all of that, but you did! So we’re friends now! Oh! Hey! Can all mermaids do the healing song thing? I've been dying to know for days now!” Deuce didn't respond, and instead he just stared at the happy pirate like he just grew two heads. Wait, did he grow two heads? After quickly checking he was glad to say he did not grow two heads! 

“Why are you being so nice to me? I thought all humans were just selfish creatures? That's what everyone told me at least.” That last part was said very quietly under Deuce’s breath, but was still loud enough for Ace to pick up on. Oh, so that's how it was. He sighed, and then took a seat right next to the mermaid. 

“Though there are some bad apples in the bunch, I promise it isn't everyone. For example I’m not bad, right?” He watched in joy as Deuce made a slight humming sound, and nodded his head. Obviously puzzled by this new realization, but he also couldn't refute it. Ace had been very nice to him the past couple of days after all. 

“I guess so. I'm just surprised by it all. I've been told my entire life that humans were bad, but here you are. A nice human who brought me out of the sun, and tried to patch up my tail.” He ran a webbed hand through his hair, the blue strands now fluffy after being dry for so long. And yes, Ace was still very entranced with it. Wait! Not what he needs to be worrying about right now! 

“So is that why you wouldn't talk? You were scared of me?” The mermaid's face grew bright red the moment he heard those words. This time Ace was pretty sure it wasn't because of the sun. 

“I-I mean it's just what we're told to do! If a human catches you then you stay silent, and they’ll eventually let you go. No one wants a mermaid that doesn't speak after all.” He stopped talking for a second in order to groan to himself. “Yet you didn't let me go, and then you started being nice to me so…...I didn't know what to do.” He started to nervously play with his hair, turning away from Ace so the man wouldn't see his blush. Honestly, it just made the young pirate chuckle. 

“No reason to be upset. I was a stranger, and you didn't trust me. Can't say I blame you.” The way Deuce stared up at him, wide eyed and full of wonder, made Ace’s entire heart warm up. He was honestly just happy to see the mermaid doing a little better. 

“I, um, thank you? Sorry, um, anyway.” Deuce was still blushing like mad, now drawing little shapes in the sand as he tried to gain his bearings. “You asked about my singing, right?” Ace could only nod, unable to speak from the pure excitement he was feeling. Things were going to be great now that Deuce was talking! He watched in anticipation as the mermaid began to find the words he was looking for.

“All mermaids can do that, but it's not always for healing. Some can use their singing for hypnotism, or help talk to sea life. It just counts on what you study, and what family you are born into.” he held his chin in the palm of his hand, staring out into the beautiful ocean with a sullen expression. “Doesn't mean you’ll be any good at it though. Look at me for example, I can barely use mine to the best of its ability.” 

“How is that true!? You healed my cut!” Ace pointed towards his still unsctahed cheek. Determination burning within his eyes as he stared down the sheepish mermaid. 

“Y-Yeah, but that's just a cut! I cant use it to heal myself, and don't even mention extreme injuries! I was practically the most useless student in the entire university!” Deuce’s cheeks puffed out in anger as he yelled. Doing his best to stare down the teenager with a fierce glare. Honestly, to Ace he just looked like one of those puffer fish. Despite all the mer said there was only one thing he was truly interested in. 

“Wait, mermaids have schools?” Could you blame him for asking? Not everyday you get to hear about fish school, and more fascinating things about the ocean! He never would have thought mermaids studied things similar to people on land. 

“Um, yeah. Though there was only one so only those with a lot of shells could afford it.” At Ace’s questioning glance he continued on. “My dad, he had a lot of expectations for me. Of course I failed them all. I’m nothing but a failure.” Now that just made the teenagers blood boil. 

“Screw him! I think your magic is great!” The mermaid’s face turned a bright red, staring at Ace with wide shocked eyes. Mouth opening, and closing as he tried to figure out what he was supposed to say to that. Sadly, Ace didn't give him a chance to respond. A fire in his eyes as he continued his tirade. 

“Your singing was great! Really pretty too! If your dad doesn't think so then who cares what he thinks!?” He didn't even realize how much he was really saying until he finally saw the expression on Deuce’s face. Blue eyes shining with wonder, and tears starting to form one again as he stared into Ace’s soul. Though instead of him being sad, he smiled. A nice kind, and warm smile as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Thank you, I-um, no one has ever told me that before. You know, I ran away from my pod because I was tired of it all. I wanted adventure, and freedom. Though I ended up getting caught in a net, and ending up here. Pretty dumb of me, right?” He tried to smile wider, but it faltered slightly as he spoke. Ace just did the first thing that came to his mind. Comfort the mermaid! He placed a hand to his head, ruffling his hair up lovingly. Reminiscent of what Makino would do for him when he was younger. 

“I think that's amazing! It shows how great of a person you are, and your strength! Not everyone can leave all they know behind!” He meant it too! Every last word of it! Though did Deuce know that? Could he tell he was being sincere? He knew the answer to that question the moment the mermaid wiped away his tears, and gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen! Brighter than the sun and stars combined! 

“I’m sorry…..I’m so sorry.” The teen was confused, at least until he heard what he had to say next. “You are nothing like that man, and it was stupid for me to think otherwise. Thank you Ace. Thank you for everything!” The young pirate was lost for words. He had nothing to say, because other than his brothers no one had said such a thing to him before. No one had ever accepted him like this, and yet here was the mermaid. Opening up his heart to him, and letting him in without any qualms. 

“Uh, here. This is your fruit.” Yup, that was the best he could do. His poor mind, and heart was already overwhelmed from the influx of emotions he was feeling. So here he was, awkwardly pushing the bright orange fruit towards the mer as he diverted his attention back to his own food. 

Deuce seemed confused at first. Pawing, and poking at the fruit before he picked it up with his webbed hands. Watching Ace with caution as he raised his own fruit towards his lips. The young pirate quickly took a large bite out of it as hunger took him over. His stomach, and mouth screaming the moment his body realized that it was finally getting food! It tasted terrible, but he didn't care! 

Peeling out of the corner of his eye he saw Deuce also biting into the fruit with a fury he couldn't ever replicate. Sharp teeth ripping into the flesh of the fruit as he growled like a feral animal. Though maybe he was a feral animal? Well, all he knew was Deuce was Deuce. 

Soon they both finished. Licking their fingers, and wishing that they had just a morsel more. It was vile tasting, but at least they had some food in them. 

“Does all human fruit taste that bad?” Ace just shook his head, sighing as his stomach still growled in hunger. He was about to say something to the mermaid behind him, but quickly stopped himself. Crap, he had almost forgotten. 

“Hey! What is your name? Your real name I mean?” That seemed to pull something out of the mermaid. His expression growing angry by the second, and biting his lip slightly as he ended up stuck in his thoughts. Ace almost thought he wouldn't respond, until those gorgeous blue eyes sparked in determination. 

“Deuce! My old self is gone, and from now on i’m Deuce!” Honestly, the swell of pride Ace felt was unreal. He found someone special! Someone with a strong mind, and good heart! 

“Nice to meet you Deuce! I’m A-” Before he could finish he was interrupted by the mermaid beginning to scream, his face pale as he tried to back up from his new friend. 

“A-Ace! You're on fire!” Huh?

He paused. Unsure what to make of those words as he just stared dumbly at Deuce. Slowly though he raised up a hand, and was met with the sight of burning red flames. Well, shit. 

Ace was left to run circles around his new friend! Screaming, and waving his arms about as the blue haired mer tried to offer up some helpful advice. The two yelling into the night as a new chapter began in their lives. The story of Ace and Deuce had now begun, and for the better.


End file.
